Watching the storm
by TheEpileptic
Summary: Lapidot oneshot where Lapis and Peridot watch the storm together in the barn.


**Watching the Storm**

(I also posted this fic in Tumblr with the with the prompt; stormy night. I'll actually be posting most of my fanfics in both this website and tumblr. Anyways, enjoy reading!)

Steven was at the temple staring out the window watching rain drops fall on a stormy night in Beach City. His door was shuttering and lightning was far and wide. But he just kept gaping out. "Steven? What are you thinking about?" Pearl approached him. "It's a bit stormy tonight. I wonder how Lapis and Peridot will be doing." he replied. Pearl also watched out the window. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Meanwhile back in the barn, Lapis was sitting against the alley way doors, also observing the storm. Peridot was lying on her lap watching the rain as well. But she focused more on Lapis. She looked a bit uptight as she viewed the hail. So Peridot wondered if the rain drops reminded her of being fused as Malachite a long time ago. But she didn't want to mention it.

They both felt wind blowing in to the barn and the sound of rain drops augmenting on the roof. The feeling of cold air starts to breeze inside. Lapis looked annoyed as ever by the storm, while Peridot just looked worried.

Then, the sound of thunder rumbles and startled both of them. Lapis shut her eyes tightly as she heard the racket. "Ugh…this Earth weather really bothers me" she said frightened. Peridot instantly grasped her hand out of fright. "Laz, it's okay" she utters to her.

Peridot started recalling something similar to what's happening. She remembered being with Steven at the temple when she first learned about rain. Her reaction to thunder was also enthralling like Lapis. But it was somehow different. Then, she recalled stepping out of the rain to learn how it worked.

"You know, there's really nothing to be afraid of." Peridot enlightened.

"Why so?" Lapis responded.

"Well, nothing is going to hurt you. It's just rain; water coming out of the sky. And that sound, or 'thunder', is just what rain makes".

Peridot's knowledge of rain was still a bit null and the weather right now was something they should be aware off as almost everything in the barn is being gusted away. But she stood up anyway.

"Look, if you want, I can show you" she says as she vacant her hand to Lapis.

"No. I'd rather just sit here. It seems a bit too dangerous." she replies.

Forgetting that it was night and it was too hard to see, Peridot thoughtlessly walks out a few feet away from the barn and now exposed to the storm. "Be careful!" Lapis calls out. The small gem felt rapid drops of water coming down at her and wind strong enough to blow her bowtie away. She faces the direction of the barn and raises her hand sideward showing herself to Lapis. "See?" she says distant. Then, another sound of thunder strikes which causes Peridot to shriek loudly and immediately run back to the barn.

"Okay, maybe it's not so safe after all…" she says horrendously with her eyes widened.

Lapis chuckles at her failed attempt to prove that the storm was not hurtful. "Well now I know I shouldn't be scared." she says sarcastically. As soaked as the smaller gem was, she decided she was just going to stay put.

"You know, this weather actually isn't too bad." Lapis says as she looks up at the sky.

"Then why were you bothered?" Peridot asks puzzlingly.

"I don't know. It's just that it's too loud I guess. I mean the rain, thunder, it just disturbs me…"

Peridot sat down next to Lapis and placed drizzly her hand on hers.

"Well, that's just how it is, Lapis." she explained.

"Earth changes too much. And it's hard to learn how everything works around here. Sometimes it's bright, sometimes it's dark, but that's why we have each other. So we could learn together."

Lapis looks down at the small gem. "So how were you able to learn what rain was?" Lapis asks. "Well I was stuck with Steven for a while. And he taught me a few things. But we can teach things to each other since it's just us here." she replies grinning. And Lapis giggles one more time at her

Sometime later, the storm lessened a little. Lapis stock her arm out the barn and felt the few rain drops coming down. Pretty much something comparable to what Peridot did one time. The blue gem spent some hours sitting down with her hand feeling drops of water. The words "we could learn together" linger through her head. She smiles as she has another reason to be happy that she's with her.

She finds Peridot slumbering on a couch in the top room of the barn. Lapis tries to find space for her to doze off next to her. She shuts her eyes and embraces Peridot as she sleeps. There was still some raindrops heard but she didn't mind. "I'm not bothered." she says quietly.


End file.
